Remember Me This Way
by ItalHunni28
Summary: If you lose your way, think back on yesterday. Nathan is in love with Haley, but never told her. Is it too late? "That’s my only fear. Losing you." “You’ll never lose me Nathan. I’m so in love with you.” Naley AU! Based on Vanessa William's song.


23Naley23

**A/N: Song used:  
Remember Me This Way – Vanessa Williams**

**23Naley23**

Nathan sat by himself on a lone chair. It was isolated from everyone, as was he. He watched the people walk by. His family members trying to get him to stand up and at least walk around the place and converses. Begging him to make some sort of effort to at least **pretend** that he was happy to be back in Seattle with his family. Of course, they knew that it was useless because he had been in that exact same position for the past 3 months. Nathan Scott was your average Joe to most people. He cared for the people he loved and he was as much of a man as you could get. And, like any other human being known to walk the planet, he had a best friend. Nathan's best friend also happened to be the love of his life, Haley James. He was so far from her. He believed that she did not know his feelings for her and now, because of such a vast distance and the demands his job entailed, she never would and it pained him. The fact that she would never know and the fact that they were so far apart pained him. The ache in his heart would never cease until he knew that she knew. The pair had been best friends since freshman year of High School. It all started out as an innocent tutoring session because Nathan needed help in his courses and soon, they became friends. Most of their time was spent together when Nathan wasn't at basketball practice or when Haley wasn't tutoring. He was happy when she was around.

Soon, happiness seemed to falter. The happiness turned into desire and love. At his end, from what he knew, anyways. Towards the end of High School, Nathan had slipped off the edge of reason and began his fall. He fell for a while and he was still falling. Nathan didn't know whether or not Haley could catch him anymore. He didn't know if that when he finally stopped falling if she could catch him. He had been falling for over 3 years. He thought that such a crush would eventually blow over, like many of his lust filled crushes before Haley. It never did and Nathan believed that it never would. It had been exactly three months since he had seen her face…_Her beautiful, angelic, perfect face. _He shook his head from his thoughts and looked out to the dance floor. He was at a cousin's wedding and he just sat in a chair. He looked at the couples on the dance floor and feared that he would never get to experience that. His thoughts instantly went to Haley, wondering, remembering. Remembering her face when he saw her the second last time before the present.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey you!"_

_Her voice was so cheerful and full of life. He sat at her kitchen counter in her apartment in Tree Hill. He stuffed his face with cereal and smiled as she appeared. He turned red, slightly and wanted to hear her voice once again. She looked over at him and laughed when she noticed the small drip of milk running down his chin. _

"_What? What's so funny?"_

_She walked over to him with her mug of coffee in her hand and leaned over the counter, facing him. She set her cup down and reached over the counter._

"_You have milk on your face."_

_She smiled and her slender fingers came into contact with his chin. The spark went off in the two of them. Haley tried to ignore it, but she could still feel it. It was undeniable. She kept her hand there on his face and he stared at her. He looked into her eyes and got lost in her chocolate orbs. They twinkled. As cliché as it sounded, it was true. Nathan saw so much happiness in her as she did in him. And why shouldn't they be? Nathan took a silent, but deep, breath. Haley cleared her throat and tore her gaze and hand from Nathan, trying to forget the feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. It was pointless, trying to forget because even when she broke their physical connection, that feeling remained. _

"_So you have to work today Hales?"_

_She smiled at the nickname that he had baptized her with since High School. She nodded and then added her own schedule._

"_Yeah, but I have a doctor's appointment as well."_

_Nathan instantly became worried._

"_Wh-Are you okay?"_

_She chuckled and placed her hand on Nathan's softly._

"_I'm fine. Relax. It's just a physical that everyone has to get at least once a year. Jeez man. Relax!"_

_Nathan laughed and sent her his signature smirk. She picked up her mug and finished its contents. She then grabbed a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth to be rid of the coffee scent on her breath. Haley grabbed her stuff and was headed towards the door. She went to open it, but Nathan stopped her._

"_Hey, hold on."_

_He sprung from his spot from behind the counter. Haley came to a halt and turned her body to face Nathan. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit and smirked herself. Nathan then placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered a "love you." She looked at him and smiled._

"_Love you too."_

_Nathan let go of her and she left her apartment, but not before she winked at him, a ritual that she had always done whenever she left him. Nathan stared at the closed door, thinking about how much he meant his words._

_**End Flashback**_

His youngest cousin Stephanie brought Nathan out of his thoughts. She was a 4 year-old with a head full of blonde locks. She was lightly tugging on the knee of Nathan's pants. He smiled down at the hazel-eyed cutie and raised his eyebrows as if to ask her what she wanted. She only flashed her small white teeth at him, and that alone made him smirk a bit, which was something he hardly ever did anymore. All Stephanie did was look at him, the innocence in her eyes made Nathan's heart melt.

He grabbed her from under the arms and sat her in his lap. She smoothed out her dress and her actions made Nathan's heavy heart a little bit lighter. When she was done she rested her head against his chest and then looked up at him.

"You look sad. Are you?"

Nathan smirked slightly. He knew how Stephanie would react if he showed her that he was, indeed, sad. Nathan knew that Stephanie hated when people weren't smiling and it was probably because she was always smiling herself, at least when she was around Nathan anyway. Nathan found it amazing that someone could smile so often. It was probably because of her youthfulness and her innocence. He hadn't smiled often in the past 3 months, but seeing his little cousin, so free and so full of life, made it hard to frown.

Nathan nodded.

"I am sad."

"Why?"

He looked down at her and gave a slight grin.

"I miss my best friend."

"Haley?"

"Yeah kiddo…Haley. You remember her?"

Stephanie looked up at Nathan and raised an eyebrow as if to tell Nathan that she obviously remembered Haley. Nathan let out a small chortle.

"Dude, you never stop talkin' 'bout her."

Nathan nodded. Steph had a point. There was no one that Nathan spoke more of or more highly of than Haley. She never let him down and she always understood him. Haley made him feel worthy when he felt that he was a failure. Haley would always make him feel better and reassure him that he was great and destined for greatness. _If she could only see me now. _Nathan had given up on all of his dreams. He had finished college with an offer to play in the NBA by the Sonics, but he refused. That was 2 months ago when he had given up everything that he worked for. He didn't know why he did it. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Nathan knew **exactly** why he had given it all up. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He shook his head from the thought and focused his attention back to Steph.

"Where is she?"

"In Tree Hill..."

"Her home?"

Nathan nodded.

"If you miss her, then why don't you go and see her?"

Nathan caressed Stephanie's hair and kissed her temple. _If only it were that simple. _Natha shrugged. Stephanie turned her tiny body and placed her small hand on Nathan's shoulder. She gave Nathan her biggest smile and sighed.

"Okay…I'm only 4, but grandma says my ears are way beyond me."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Do you mean that you are way beyond your **years**?"

"Yeah…I said I was 4 didn't I? So listen up hot-shot!"

Nathan smirked and shook his head. He then settled down and decided to listen to his cousin. She may have only been four years of age, but she was well versed.

"Okay Nathan…look, you never told her that you love her-"

"How did yo-"

"Let me speak dude! You never told her and now you fink it's too late. But, I bet she knows. And I fink she does too. It's never too late…at least my daddy says so. No matter how far away she is, you can still tell her."

Nathan took a deep breath and sighed. He nodded. He looked back at Steph and smirked. She flashed him her teeth in an adorable smile. She giggled and Nathan tickled her sides before showing her a funny face. He kissed her forehead and gave her frame a tight squeeze before whispering a polite and meaningful **thank you** into her ear. She kissed his rough cheek and hopped off of his lap, heading to the dance floor to dance. Nathan watched as she danced with his uncle, her words still in his mind. _I have to go and see her, tell her how I feel. _It wouldn't be the first time he had made that decision.

_**Flashback**_

_Later that same day, Nathan sat on the couch in Haley's living room. There was nothing in particular on television that interested him. He was alone with his thoughts and they were on his best friend, an angel that he was sure that was sent to him. There by his side to guide him and she did. She was by his side, but it wasn't completely heaven. According to Nathan, the only way heaven would be by his side, is if Haley would be with him. He was so in love with her, but he didn't know if Haley loved him. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't know if she was __**in**__ love with him. __**I have to tell her…I **_**will**_** tell her. First thing to come out of my mouth when she opens that door, I'm gonna tell her how I feel.**__ That was it. Then was now. He heard the key jiggling in the lock and he stood up straight, terrified, yet excited, all at once. He took a deep breath and waited to see her._

_Haley walked in with her bag slung over her shoulder and she held many files and sheets of paper. She looked out of breath and Nathan helped her out before closing the door. They set all of the things on the counter and Haley took a deep breath._

"_Rough day?"_

_Haley smiled and nodded._

"_I'll say. Two meetings and 3 tests…maybe it wasn't __**so**__ bad."_

_Nathan could hint the sarcasm in Haley's voice and he smiled. Haley spoke once again._

"_God, I am wiped out."_

"_Well, maybe I can help."_

_Nathan moved towards Haley and enveloped her into a hug. She fell into his embrace and immediately calmed down. All of her thoughts on the meetings and having to mark the tests were instantly off of her mind. She encompassed her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Nathan released her and she looked up at him._

"_Better?"_

_She nodded._

"_Much. Thank you."_

_She leaned upwards and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smirked and blushed a little bit, but it went unnoticed by Haley, which thanked God for. She walked towards her bedroom to change. Nathan let out a breath that he was holding and hung his head. __**Pussy.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Nathan stood from his spot and began to walk across the dance floor. Stephanie spotted him and ran up to him. He bent down to be eye-level with her.

"Are you gonna see her?"

Nathan nodded. He grabbed her small hand and pulled her to him into a hug.

"Thanks to you buddy. I'll see you when I get back."

Stephanie nodded and then Nathan moved to exit the reception hall. A hand stopped him and he was spun around to be face-to-face with his mother. Nathan sighed and Deb only looked up into her son's broken face. She had watched him in agony for the past 3 months and it made her feel helpless. The fact that he had even shown up to his cousin's wedding surprised her and she was glad that he was finally beginning to come back around.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"Home, mom. I've gotta pack and get my ticket."

Deb was confused.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to Tree Hill."

Deb eyes turned from sad to worried within an instant. She had watched Nathan be a zombie for the past three months and it broke her heart in two. Deb would watch Nathan eat next to nothing and always blame himself in his sleep for not opening his mouth. Deb knew of Nathan's feelings for Haley and she knew that he had never done or said anything about it. And according to Deb, it was a shame. Haley was an amazing girl who she owed Nathan's clear future to. After Nathan had met Haley, his grades climbed the ladder and he smiled more often. Deb had always hoped that something would happen between the two, but it never did. She was almost certain that they would officially become a couple after the school shooting and the passing of Nathan's uncle Keith who was shot that day by her husband, Dan. Nathan had gone into the school to get Haley and bring her to safety. Deb focused her gaze back at Nathan.

"I'm going to ask you not to do that, Nathan."

"I have to mom. Otherwise this will be on my conscience for all of eternity, okay? I promise that I won't fall into the slums again. I **have** to do this…"

Deb looked at Nathan and sighed. She nodded and then Nathan kissed her cheek and hugged her, whispering into her ear, "Thank you. I'll be home soon."

Then, he was gone.

**23Naley23**

Nathan booked his flight for the following morning, _the sooner, the better._ He threw all of the essentials into a duffle bag. He only planned on staying for, at most, a week. He sat on his chair by his computer and looked at the wallpaper on his background on his screen. That was the last picture Haley had sent to him before he left Tree Hill to go back to Seattle, where he and his mother had settled down after he finished college, trying to get as far away from Dan as possible. It had been hard on Nathan to be so far away from his best friend and brother, but he visited as often as he could.

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan walked out of the room that he stayed in when he visited Haley. He walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the counter, marking tests. Her glasses were settled on the arch of her nose and he leaned on the doorframe, watching her. He was so in awe by her. She was so concentrated and he smiled. Nathan walked to her and took a seat beside Haley. _

_Haley looked up from her papers and saw Nathan. She grinned, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. He was smiling at her and it made her go weak in the knees. Thankfully, she was seated and couldn't collapse like she knew she would if she were standing. _

"_What?"_

"_You look so…concentrated. I think it's adorable."_

_Haley stuck her tongue out, playfully, at him. _

"_You want me to cut that tongue off James?"_

_Haley chuckled and shook her head._

"_Hey Hales? Why don't we go out tonight?"_

"_I dunno Nathan. I have all these papers to grade…"_

"_Hmm…I guess it's a good thing that today's Friday. Which means that you have all of tomorrow __**and**__ Sunday to mark them…oh yeah, we're going tonight."_

"_There's no winning with you is there?"_

"_Nope…Oh, c'mon Hales…I leave on Sunday."_

"_I know…and that sucks… … … Okay!"_

_**232323**_

_A few hours later, Nathan and Haley sat at a restaurant by the docks. They had just finished their meals and were both feeling up to a little walk. The pair walked down the boardwalk and stopped just in front of the water. The light from the moon illuminating off the water and stars glistening made the night so wonderful. Nathan looked at Haley and smiled. She returned it and cuddled into him. To any passerby, they'd look like a couple in love. Both were in love, but to afraid to anything about it. _

"_Nice night."_

"_Beautiful."_

_Nathan looked at Haley as he spoke this, but she didn't notice. He then turned his attention to the water and Nathan's phone sounded in his pants. He lifted his forefinger and answered the call._

"_Hello? ...Yes? …Really? …Please tell me that you're serious! …Oh, wow! Thanks so much! Bye."_

_Haley looked at him and he had a massive smile on his face._

"_What? What happened?"_

"_That was my agent. He said that the Lakers and the Sonics want me. They're gonna notify me in a couple of months."_

_Haley's mouth shaped into an O and then turned into a smile. She launched herself into his arms and hugged him. He spun her around and without even knowing, placed a firm kiss on her lips in excitement. Haley was shocked. The butterflies in her stomach still flew around and she wondered if he had realized what he had just done._

"_We have to celebrate."_

_Apparently not._

_Haley smiled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of a small bar at the edge of the docks, his kiss still on her mind._

_**End Flashback**_

A knock on Nathan's door brought him out of his thoughts. He stood from his spot and walked over to the door. Nathan opened it surprised to see who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Nathan moved aside to let his visitor in. Nathan sat on his couch and offered the seat beside him. They sat down and looked around the apartment. They took note of Nathan's messy place. Pizza boxes were scattered all over the coffee table, along with empty beer bottles and empty chip bags.

"So I guess I don't have to ask you how you've been."

"Just get to the point Lucas."

Lucas looked at Nathan and nodded.

"I came to give you this."

Lucas handed Nathan a small box. It was light and Nathan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Haley gave it to me to give to you for your birthday." Lucas looked at his watch. "Happy Birthday Nate."

Nathan looked at his own watch. It was 12:01, July 25th. Nathan looked down at the box. There was no note, just a wrapped box. He then looked at Lucas.

"Why didn't she just give it to me the last time I was there?"

Lucas chuckled.

"**Birthday** gift Nathan. Three months ago wasn't your birthday… Anyways, I should get going."

Lucas stood and headed to the door, Nathan on his tail. Lucas stopped and turned to face his brother and embraced him in a hug.

"Bye little brother. Take care of yourself okay?"

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks Luke."

Lucas left and Nathan closed the door. He then looked to the small box that was left on the couch. He walked over to it and sat down beside it. Nathan took it in his hands and tapped it. Not knowing, whether or not, if he wanted to open it. He brought it to his ear and shook it. He then sighed and, with great hesitation, tore the paper off of the box. In the box lay two objects. A folded piece of paper and a CD with the words **play me** on the cover. He took out the letter and set the box down on the little space his coffee table offered. He gently unfolded the piece of paper and Haley's delicate writing flashed before him.

_Nathan,  
Happy 23__rd__ Birthday. Can you believe it? You've made it this far. I can't tell you how much I miss you or how much I want to be there beside you right now. The last time I saw you, it wasn't exactly the greatest of times. But just know that I'm here whenever it is that you need me. I'll always be here for you. It breaks my heart that I can't be there with you. I want to be so badly, but you know how it is. Life is unfair like that, huh? Anyways, enough of that. I want you to know one thing. I love you, and not in the friendly way that you probably think. I'm in love with you and have been since freshman year of High School. You make my heart race every time I think of you and if I don't tell you this now, then I probably never will, I'll never get the chance, so I have to take now. I'm sorry that I never told you before now, but it was never a good time and it was never easy to tell you. You know me, I'm not great with rejection…remember my Harvard University rejection? Funnily enough, I didn't even want to go to that school, but whatever. I hope that you got everything that your heart desires on this day. So, remember when I embarrassed myself and sang for you at Karen's in junior year because you begged me to? Well, I hope you enjoy your gift. It's not much, but I hope that it means something. I hate that I'm not there beside you right now. I love you so much…I hope that you don't mind me saying that. I hope to see you again someday!_

_I Love You,  
Haley_

Nathan put down the letter. He was shocked. She loved him. He took a deep breath and then grabbed the box. He reached into it and pulled out the CD. He took it out of the small package and slipped it into his CD player and pressed play. Nathan bit his bottom lip. His heart stopped when he heard Haley speaking.

"Hey you. Happy 23rd…I'm so sorry that I can't be there. You're always pestering me about giving you a CD with me singing on it, so this is your lucky day. My voice is kinda shaky right now, as you can tell, because of my little confession. I hope that you don't hate me for telling you that. So, I'm gonna shut up now, Happy Birthday and I love you."

Nathan's heart pounded in his chest. _How could I hate her? _He listened as the soft piano began to play through his speakers. Then, Haley's seraphic voice infiltrated his ears.

_Every now and then we find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
But a part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

**23Naley23**

Nathan had finally reached Tree Hill the next morning. His flight landed at 10:00 that morning. He checked into a hotel not too far from his former High School and then, around 3:00, decided to take a walk and visit Haley. He walked around the familiar town for a good while and somehow, he ended up at his old school. He stood in the parking lot in front of the quad and watched as the students attending summer school filed out of the doors. He noticed that his number still shone proudly on the blue rock and smirked a little and shook his head. That was another part of his life now. He turned around and walked away from the school.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

It was as if he completely blanked out for the next 5minutes, because without even knowing it, he ended up at the cemetery. _Guess I'll see Keith while I'm here. _He wondered how he got there, but shook it off. He walked on the grass and came to his uncle's grave. A small smirk fell onto his face as he remembered his heroic uncle. Nathan decided to take a seat and spend some time in silence with his thoughts before visiting Haley.

_**Flashback**_

_Two, drunk 22 year-olds stumbled into Haley's apartment. They both giggled and shut the door behind them. Nathan and Haley clung onto each other for support, even though they were both unable to even do so. They had been celebrating all night and perhaps had a little too much to drink._

"_I'm gonna play BASKETBALL!"_

"_Shh."_

_Haley had brought her finger to her lips, or at least attempted to. She had completely missed her lips and poked herself in the eye._

"_Ow!"_

_Nathan stumbled over to Haley who had fallen onto her couch._

"_Haley…are you hurt?"_

"_No!"_

_Nathan started to giggle. He then pointed at her._

"_You're drunk…"_

"_I'm not…" Haley leaned to Nathan and grabbed onto his shoulders. She leaned forwards and whispered to him, "Shh! I'm __**so**__ drunk."_

_Nathan looked surprised._

"_Ohh! You're bad. I'm telling," Nathan sing-songed._

"_Don't you dare…"_

_Nathan moved to get up, but Haley grabbed a hold of his wrist. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch in between Haley's legs. He then slid to the floor, landing on his bum. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave him a tight squeeze. Nathan then grabbed onto Haley's right arm and twisted her so that she fell into his lap._

"_Ahh!"_

_She fell onto Nathan's lap and when her butt hit the ground, she erupted into a fit of giggles. Nathan soon joined her and the two rolled around the floor, but Nathan bumped his head into the corner of the coffee table._

"_Ow…who put that there?"_

"_Aww…"_

_Haley crawled over to Nathan who lay on his back. She fell onto his chest and lay on top of him, accidentally elbowing him in the mouth. _

"_Ouch!"_

_Haley clapped her hand to her mouth, over-exaggerating and trying not to laugh. _

"_I sowwy."_

_Nathan brought his forefinger to the corner of his mouth and pouted._

"_Kiss it better."_

_Haley leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. She paused for a minute and then placed her lips on his. She captured his bottom lip in her hers and massaged his lips with her tongue. Nathan's hands found Haley's waist, squeezing her sides slightly, trying to hold her in place. Nathan captured her top lip and kissed her feverishly. This is what he had been wanting since freshman year of High School, but he was so out of it that anything that had happened, he wouldn't remember the following morning. Haley tore her lips from Nathan's and began to trace butterfly kisses down his jaw line to his earlobe. Nathan let his hands wander to the hem of Haley's shirt. He lifted the hem and put his hands under her shirt and let him slide up her sides. He didn't go any further than that. Soon, Haley's lips were back on his. She pulled them upwards. Nathan sat up and could feel Haley's hands go to his shirt. She was lifting it. She tore her lips for a brief second._

"_Lose it."_

_Nathan then pecked her lips and tore it off. His hands went back to her waist and turned her over. Haley rested her hands on his sides for a second and then removed them. Her lips were still caught in his. She brought her hands to her pant and began to unzip the zipper of her jeans. She was trying to slide them off. Nathan noticed and went to help her. The two then discarded the rest of their clothing. What followed was a night of pure bliss that both had longed for since the beginning. And it was an event that neither would remember…the following day at least._

_**End Flashback**_

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
For ever more a part of me you're everywhere  
I'll always care_

"Nathan?"

He turned to see who called for him, not that he didn't know. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was impossible to forget the voice of an angel. He stood up and his voice was caught in his throat. What came out of his mouth was barely audible.

"Haley."

She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were as chocolaty as ever before, so warm and full of knowledge. Her auburn hair looked beautiful in the sunlight, blowing backwards in the small breeze that passed her by. His heart stopped in his chest.

"What are you doing here Nathan?"

"I came to see you."

Haley looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of in the wrong place, don't you think?"

Nathan gave a small chuckle and nodded. He then looked back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

Nathan looked confused. She cleared away his confusion.

"I saw you at the school."

"Oh."

He had never felt more nervous in his entire life. He suddenly got the feeling in his feet and started towards her. His hands were in his pockets, shaking with nerves.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way_

Haley stayed in her spot and watched, as Nathan got closer to her.

"So…I uh, got your gift."

Nathan saw Haley turn red in embarrassment. She took a deep breath. Nathan then spoke.

"How come you never told me? I would've dropped everything and had come to be with you. I love you so much-"

"I know."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"You know?"

Haley nodded. She then walked closer to him and grabbed his right arm in her right hand. She slid it down until she reached his hand. Her hands were frozen like they always were, as Nathan remembered. Nathan took his left hand out of his pocket and cupped her face. They were so close. Haley could feel the hot breath from Nathan's mouth on her face. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then sighed.

"How come you never told **me**?"

Nathan looked into her brown eyes. He sighed and caressed her cheek with his hand that was on her face.

"I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and that it would ruin what we had. Then things would get weird and then I'd lose you and that's my only fear. Losing you."

"You'll **never** lose me Nathan. I'm so in love with you."

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe  
You just believe..._

Haley sighed and leaned into Nathan's hand that was on her face, closing her eyes. She turned her face slightly and kissed his palm. Tears began to fall down her face. Nathan cupped her face with both of his hands and brought his lips to her forehead. They lingered there for a minute. Haley tilted her head upwards and brought her lips to Nathan's. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gladly accepted. He nibbled on her upper lip, teasing it lightly with his teeth. Haley slowed down the kiss and then, reluctantly pulled away. They both didn't speak for a minute to catch their breaths. Then Nathan spoke.

"I don't want to remember you as the one I saw the last time I was here."

"Then don't. Remember me this way. How I am now, in front of you. Just me…"

Nathan brought his lips to Haley's again.

"Nathan."

He wouldn't let her speak. His lips were massaging hers and she shut up, enjoying being with him. His heart pounded in his chest. It felt like a dream and he didn't want to wake up.

"Nathan wait…"

Nathan stopped and looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"I know that you quit basketball. Why?"

Nathan sighed. "It didn't matter without you."

"Well, you have me, you always will…always and forever. You have to play Nathan. It was your dream and you can't back out on that. It's not too late."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be there… You have to go back and play. Promise me that you will."

"Hales-"

"Promise me, Nathan."

He sighed.

"I promise."

"Good…now close your eyes."

"What?"

Nathan chuckled a little, but did as he was told. He then felt Haley grab his left hand. She uncurled his fingers and placed something in his hand. She then brought her mouth to his ears.

"Don't say I never gave you anything… Now count to five."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way_

Nathan opened his eyes and opened his hand. In it, he found the bracelet that he gave to Haley in their first tutoring session. _**Don't say I never gave you anything. **_He looked at his surroundings. Haley was gone.

"Haley?"

Silence.

"Haley!"

Nothing.

"HALEY!"

Nathan's eyes wandered and fell below him. His heart stopped beating.

**Haley James  
September 17, 1985 – April 2, 2008  
Loving daughter, sister and friend.  
All the pain is over  
R.I.P**

He wouldn't remember the love of his life in a hospital bed, suffering from leukemia, but rather as the beauty that she had within her. Life would be difficult, but she would always be with him. He knew that and now, she knew that he loved her and always would. A small tear escaped his face. He bent down and kissed the small photo on her tombstone.

"I miss you and I love you. I will love you, always and forever."

_Remember me this way._

**23Naley23**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This one-shot is dedicated to Steph, who Nathan's cousin is named after…and Kelly. These two have done absolutely too much for me and I just want to tell them thank you and that I love you both! PLEASE REVIEW!! As well, to all of my readers. I know you probably hate me for this, but I just thought it was good. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
